


Everything Little Thing She Does Is Magic

by CJMusic



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMusic/pseuds/CJMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her 16th birthday Sabrina’s life changed forever, as she found out she was a witch. Throughout both her High School and College years Sabrina and had many adventures or rather misadventures. Fast forward Eight years (from her 16th) and our favourite witch is at it again, only this time she’s not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Little Thing She Does Is Magic

Salem Saberhagen was a 500 year old witch who tried to take over the world but got caught by the witch’s council. The punishment for his crime was to spend 100 years as a cat, and due to Hilda Spellman’s involvement in his evil plan her punishment was to take care of him for the next 100 years. Even though he had to spend 100 years as a cat Salem had it pretty good, he didn't have to worry about a lot of things, like working for a living, and got to somewhat enjoy the benefits of being a talking cat. One of those benefits started when a teenage girl came to live with her aunts, although it wasn't until her 16th birthday when things really started to get interesting.

Sabrina Spellman was your average teenager until the day of her 16th birthday when her life changed forever, for she was a witch. Sabrina learned that her father and his side of the family, including her aunts Zelda and Hilda, were all witches from ‘the other realm’. However due to her mother being a mortal, now that she was a witch with magical powers she was no longer able to see her mother with the risk of her mother turning into a ball of wax if she did so. It wasn’t easy at first especially when she had started a new school on the same day. Although with friends like Jenny and Harvey, and later Valarie and Dreama, she made it through high school despite Libby Chestler causing problems for her at every turn. She took to her craft with ease and a little guidance from her aunts and at one point her quiz master, although it’s wasn’t without her weekly misadventure when a spell went wrong. With the love and guidance of her two aunts and talking cat she managed to overcome any and all misadventures, accidental spells and trials.

While in High School Sabrina at one point went to the ‘other realm’ to live with her oldest aunt, Aunt Vesta. However she quickly learned that parting all the time with no discipline wasn’t very good and she missed her aunts and friends terribly. On her first Halloween with her aunts she was forced to attend a family Halloween party and meet her cousin Amanda who got upset with her and shrunk her and put her in a jar, she was never forced to go to another family Halloween party after that. Speaking of Amanda, she was once a spoiled brat until she was forced to live in the mortal realm and slowly became more tolerable. During her High School years Sabrina also had to solve the family secret, and after many relatives stopping by to give her clues she finally did. All Spellman’s are born with an evil twin, Sabrina’s twins is named Katrina and she is currently in the ‘other realm’ prison along with Zelda’s evil twin. 

During her high school years Sabrina made several trips overseas, the first time was to Rome while the second time was down under in Australia. She went to Rome to unlock the secrets of her aunt Sophia before it was too late and Sophia lost her magic. While in Rome she stayed with a fellow witch named Gwen, who like Dreama had trouble control her magic, or rather her spells. When Sabrina went to Australia it was all because of a book by some microbiologist, although with a holiday with Gwen despite having practiced her spells was going to lead to a misadventure. They meet a merman and his sister and somehow turned Barnaby, the merman, into a man. The fish gets to be a man, but the cat nooo… 

Anyway after graduating High School Sabrina went off to college, but not before she had used up her magical quota with her now ex-boyfriend Harvey, who now knows that she is a witch. At college she went out with her new boyfriend Josh and made friends with her flat mates Morgan, Roxy and science geek Miles. She still went to aunts when she needed help and Salem was always lurking around her flat keeping an eye on her and offering advice wither it was helpful or not. Sabrina later ran into Harvey while on Spring Break and sometime later found out he was dating Morgan. From then on he was back in her life and helped her out with her magical mishaps as well as guarding her family’s secret. He even had to go through some trials put together by Sabrina’s great aunt Irma in order to prove that he was trustworthy enough to keep the Spellman’s secret.

During her college years her aunt Zelda had taken up a teaching job at her college, while her aunt Hilda had purchased the local coffee shop and now ran it with Sabrina as one of her employees. She graduated from Adams College, her aunt Hilda got married and aunt Zelda gave up her years to save Sabrina. Both her aunts moved back to ‘the other realm’ while Salem stayed behind to watch over her. Sabrina, Morgan and Roxy all moved into her aunt’s house and Sabrina got a job working for a magazine. She broke up Josh but Harvey was still around for her. She later meet and got engaged to Aaron who once got turned into a goldfish by great aunt Irma. He was later turned back to normal by Harvey with Sabrina’s magic, he then left leaving her magic behind at his apartment.

On the day of her wedding Sabrina was visited by doubt who gave her, her soul stone which she later went to the North Star to retrieve Aaron’s. Her cousin Amanda was one of her bridesmaids who ended up on a mission of her own. Her aunt Hilda arrived with a candle and llama who turned out to be her mother thanks to Zelda who was temporarily a candle. During the day Sabrina put the two soul stones together but found that they didn’t fit, just. Amanda on the other hand found Harvey on his motorcycle and left him a little present after trying and failing to get him to come to Sabrina’s wedding.

In the end her doubt over the soul stones not fitting won out and she broke it off at the alter before running out of the church only to find Harvey standing outside with a stone in his hands. He didn’t know what it meant but knew he’d find the answers there, Sabrina too knew her answer and ran to him. Like the bracelet he once gave her, said it was 12:36 on the dot and she waved goodbye to her family and friends as she rode off with Harvey, her dress blowing in the wind behind her.

“This my friends is where our story begins.”

“Salem, what are you doing?”

“Nothing much, just telling my favourite story about my favourite witch”

Sabrina gave him a questioning look. “Well whatever you’re doing try to keep it down, I’m trying to write my article for the magazine.”

“Will do blondie.” Salem merely blinked at her with his regular ‘up to no good’ expression. 

“Weird cat.”

“Now like I said before, this is where our story begins.”

“SALEM!”


End file.
